In the heat of Winter
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: One Shot. sequal to episode 101. Miroku meets Koyuki again. What will happen in their night alone? R&R LEMON!


The air was becoming colder now. He waited for his death. He was injured, and was unable to move now. His ripped purple robes were covered in the white snow that fell from the beautiful winter sky. It reminded him of the horrible snowy day 7 years ago...

Miroku curled up into a small ball to keep himself warm. He had lost all his friends in a battle. he was to only survivor, and somehow managed to escape from meeting his demise. His arms were drenched in blood. Some his own and some his deceased friends. He burried his face in his sleeve to keep himself from freezing. He was feeling very light headed. he hadn't eaten anything in days and felt like he was going to puke. His vision grew shakey and blurry, then he fainted against himself.

* * *

"Are you Okay?" A sweet voice echoed in Mirokus head as he woke out of his sleep. It was a deep voice of a woman, a farmiliar, comforting voice. Miroku opened one of his tired eyes. Before him stood a beautiful woman with pale, snowy skin, long black hair that hung a bit over her shoulders and red lips that wore a warm smile. She was older looking but stil had the face of a goddess. Miroku knew this woman from years ago. 

"Koyuki?" The delerious monk asked the woman. He took the last ounce of his strength to sit up right. He examined the woman from head to toe. Her face was lovely and her body was too. She was wearing a thin kimono,white with silk trimmings. It hung low for Miroku to see her breasts but did'nt show too much. Almost like she was meaning to tease him. Mirokus eyes began to search lower to where her womanhood was. He knew it was there but that was the one thing this thin robe covered.

Miroku also looked around his surroundings. he was in a samll abandoned hut. a nice big fire roared in front of him and some cups of tea and bread waited next to him. On the far corner of the room held a bed. Nicely made up. like she was waiting for someone. "Koyuki...How did you find me?" Miroku asked staring at the woman. She kneeled down beside him.

"I always take a stroll outside around this time of day. I found you by the rocks and brought you here. I am so glad you remember me." She beamed. miroku smiled back. He glanced at his arm. it was injured badly and Koyuki had bandaged it up for him. The purple coverings of his robes was hanging above the fire to dry, and his hair was down aswell. His bare chest was almost exsposed and he could feel the heat from the fire beat against it.

"Miroku..." Koyuki began, braking his train of thought. "I missed you so much." She said, causing a warm smile to appear on Mirokus lips. Miroku missed her too. When he was young he stayed with her after the death of his father. He fell in love with her instantly. He often admired her beauty from afar or he would sneak into bed and cuddle with her while she slept. He often liked to touch her soft skin, thinking that snow fell on it and was'nt yet brushed off. His first love.

"Iam so sorry I left you Koyuki." Miroku said sadly to Koyuki beside him. " I hated to leave you, but I had to...I did'nt want to leave!" He yelled angrily, then calmed down a bit. Koyuki set a hand on his leg. "Why not?" Miroku just stared at the fire ahead of him. Koyuki rose up and went to fix herself some tea.

"Because I was in love with you." He said finally, stopping Koyuki dead in her tracks. She turned, with no change in her expression. "Love?" She asked turning back to him. She knew that the boy she once cared for was no longer there. He had grown into a handsome young man ang was able to do many things now. "Do you still...?" Koyuki asked, confused. Miroku looked at her with eyes of lust. "Do I?" He asked in a sexy tone. Koyuki could feel her face turn hot when he said that.

"I thought that my heart was only playing a game, but it was'nt. I hade strong feelings for you,Koyuki." He said softly, reaching for her hand. He lead her over tohim and she sat beside him. She curled up against him as he wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body. She looked up at him. He still had the child in his face. The child she loved. She nuzzled next to him and fely Mirokus lips against her head.

"Mmmm...Your hais still smells the same as I remember." Miroku said smiling at Koyuki who was obviously surprised. She could tell that Miroku still had the same feelings he spoke of earlier. He wanted her. But she could'nt do it. She closed her eyes and thought to herself:_ I can't. If I make love with miroku now...I can never know him as the boy I cared for ever again._ She sadly rose from his body, missing his heat.

"I am so sorry, Miroku." She whispered, eyes filling with tears. Miroku still had hold on her hands. He would'nt let go. " I can't stay here. If something were to happen between us tonight...It's just that...You're like a son to me!" She cried out as Miroku released his grasp from her. She felt bad for saying that, not knowing if that was his real intention all along...not even knowing if he still loved her as he once did.

She was about to turn and run when she felt Miroku grasp her hand again. "Miroku! I told y-" She began, but was stopped by Miroku crushing his lips against hers. His breath was hot and flamed across her lips. She wanted to fight him but could'nt, she gave in and gently kissed him back. When Miroku broke their heated kiss, koyuki was ina daze. He lifted her chin up a bit so their eyes would meet.

" I won't let you go! Not again." He said sternly and brought her in for another, more passionate kiss. Koyuki parted her lips a bit allowing the monks curious tongue inside. She moaned a bit as he softly caressed her bottom. She felt his hand run down her leg then reach through an open slit on the side of her thin kimono. He began to stroke her bare leg with his free hand. Koyuki grabbed a handful of his hair to keep herself from falling when he pushed against her. his body was warm and she wanted to dissolve in it. Desperate for breath, she sadly released him from her mouth.

"I want you,Koyuki." Miroku said seriously, tasting some of Koyuki that still remained in his mouth. He wanted to tate the rest of her. He wanted to be with her since he was old enough to produce children.He put his arm on her left shoulder and lowered her short sleeve. Revealing her skin. He began to suck on her shoulder lightly, and removing the rest of her clothing. When he felt her clothing drop to the floor he pulled away to examine her.

Her body was small but beautiful. He admired her soft looking breasts that reflected flames from the fire. Koyuki blushed and threw herself at him so she wasnt exposed anymore. Miroku carried her over to the large bed in the corner and gently placed her against the pillow._ How I have waited for this._ He thought lustfully as he removed his robes. Now it was Koyukis turn to examine.

_By the gods, he llooks wonderful. If this is wrong...I never want to be right. _She thought as Miroku drew her in for another kiss. She moaned softly aganst his lips as he massaged her breasts with one hand. He licked a hot trail down her neck and kissed her just above her heart. He moved down lower and began to suck her nipples and massage it's twin with his free hand. He switched to the other, making Koyuki moan. He traced his fingers slowly down her body and thrusted three fingers into her shift. collecting her juices that dripped from her.

She licked the juices off his fingers, before returning back to her. he felt her heat against his face. He slipped his tongue into her, tasting her again. Koyuki was blushing furiously. She watched as he came out of her. Miroku kissed her forehead in sorrow. He then thrusted into her. Koyuki screamed, tears forming. Miroku did'nt stop though, he just kissed her tears away and crushed his lips against hers again so she would hold back her scream. moving faster and harder than before, Miroku could feel Koyuki losening up, allowing him to go in further.

He was in as far as he could go now. Koyukis eyes widened as she reached her orgasm and bit into the monks shoulder to keep back her scream. She fell back against the sweat drenched bed as Miroku continued to go harder that before. Koyuki moaned loudly and whispered his name into hie ear. Miroku could'nt hold it back any more. " I'm cumming." He said softly against her skin. Koyuki nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mkiroku spilled his hot seed inside her, and collapsed on top of her.

Koyuki was sad when she thought he was done. Insted he said something to her. "Turn over on your stomach" He ordered, already flipping her over. He told her not to be scared and that he would'nt hurt her. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. Koyuki screamed in pain. She could feel his length inside her tight body. He began to kiss down her back before cumming in her again.

He flopped over on the other side of the bed and brought his lover close to his warm body. Koyuki nuzzled her face in his chest.

" I love you, Koyuki." Miroku whispered against her hair. Koyuki responded witha passionate kiss.

And outside the snow continued to fall...


End file.
